Weld Halla
Category:Datwikiguy Weld Halla (溶接 神 yousetsu kami) is a spirit being who is the current guild master of the neutral guild A'ihn Ah'lam located in the country Fiore. Nicknamed The Father due to his morals and principles of virtue and forgiveness, Weld extends open arms to those that wish to cleanse their soul from sin by offering them a choice to join their guild. Wielding Elder Magic, Darkness-Make and Shade Magic, though may not seem powerful enough compared to other guild masters, Weld's inheritage of spirit blood makes him even feared by even some of the successful guild masters in Fiore. With the capacity of nearly unlimited ethernano Weld will not get tired out from fighting and can outmatch many who dare to challenge The Shadow's power. Appearance The guild master is a tall man that is coloured the traditional human form a spirit which is pale white. With slicked back black hair a single long strand of hair hanging infront of his face, it reveals Weld's constant blank expression that barely seems to change no matter the situation. Weld has red eyes that stand out immensely due to being paired with his white skin and has eye shadow that is coloured black around his eyes, alike to a gothic look. Weld Halla bears a dark blue metallic armour that cover nearly every part of his body besides his head. This armour is very strong and can prove as his strongest defense as it can deflect many magic missiles without the damage of a dent. Concerning the breastplate of Weld's, there is a metal collar that circles around his neck hole, that makes any swing towards Weld's nick impossible to hit leaving his full head to be exposed however. He also dons a long black flowing cape that is ttached to Weld's breastplate by a large metal wing, made similarly to Weld's armour. Personality Before his realisation and persona change, Weld was a violent and cruel slave owner who found sadistic and gruesome tortures to be amusing when against his human slaves. Weld would not care much for human life and when one had passed away due to Weld's violent manner or natural causes, Weld would immediatly find a new slave to take the dead one's place. However when Weld was banished from the woods and from the human population, Weld began developing a sense of guilt and knowledge of sin which had great impacts on his personality from then on. In order to apprehend these new feelings Weld would become introverted and shy as he avoided the human race for centuries, which obviously had stuck to him even after forming his guild and recruiting members in. His introverted personality has a big effect on his life, as he was being used to staying from human contact, forcing him to stay locked up in his chambers and communicating to members of his guild through communication lacrimas. These lacrimas were linked up to the main lacrima that Weld talks into, and are situated in several major rooms in the guild hall acting as an announcement speaker, such as the ones they may have im schools. Being locked up for most of the time his appearance has never been seen by the outside world, and ony the five S-Class mages have ever seen his true face, sworn never to tell by Weld who had ordered the, to swear an oath of secrecy to keep his identity a mystery. When battling in combat Weld is calm and prepared as he continues to retain his blank and expressionless face, showing that he does not see combat difficult no matter the enemy. Even through his violent attacks where he battles and strikes as beserk, Weld shows no sign of attention and care to challengers and and finds no difficulty and ending one's life but prevents himself due to his new morals and principles. History Born from the tear in the universe that gave birth to the second generation of spirits, Weld Halla grew up living with his spirit brethren on the lands of Earth Land, namely Ishgar where he would grow up in the country Bosco. Still more advanced than the human race the spirits had no trouble controlling and manipulating human beings to do their bidding, which Weld Halla was typically known for in the spirit community. Known for killing and enslaving several humans during the early ages of humanity, Weld was feared among the humans and worshipped and praised for his power as he lived luxury above his human slaves. As the humans began advancing in knowledge, so did their power advance, and became fully aware of Weld's treatment to the human slaves as they broke free from fear of Weld and revolted against the spirit. Forced out due to the sheer number of humans rebelling, Weld spent many decades in the woods of Ishgar as he avoided nearly all human contact, watching the humans slowly evolve into the typical humans you see today. Now unknown to the human race, Weld Halla resumed communication among the population and was able to learn many things from these humans. Meeting up with several wandering magicians who were willing to teach their magic to Weld, the spirit was able to quickly master the styles of Darkness-Make and Shade magic and exceeded above the power and techniques of his temporary masters. Now armed with both Elder magic and Earth Land magic, Weld was confident enough to try again at enslaving human populations for his own needs and wants, though declined the thought after a period of tHinking. Knowing the sins that he had commited had backfired in the past resulting in the revolution and banishment of Weld, he began to revert his violent ways and aid in the advancement of the human race, choosing to help those that wish to seek cleanse for their past mistakes in order to help peace and serenity among the lands. This would be when Weld would form the guild of A'ihm Ah'lam in Fiore as an asylum to the sorry, and open it's doors to criminals of the current and former to join if they are willing to accept their mistakes and start helping society. Magic and Abilities Elder Magic (エルダーマジック Erudāmajikku) '''is a magic that had existed before the magic that is known in the present time. Elder Magic varies among the Elder Spirits, with every spell unique to each Spirit. Kuro has learned three Elder Magic spells, which is unknown to any other Elder Spirit in existence. * '''Elder Magic: Carcere (エルダーマジック:監獄 Erudāmajikku: kangoku) Weld depending of the surrounding element of the surfaces, can exert the ethernano inside him to form the surfaces around him to shape into chain links, that shoot towards his preffered victim in order to hold them still as they are held back in a cruxificxion position by the chains. With metal surfaces proving to be a better choice, any material around can be used with this magic that are liquids and solid, gas material are not capable of becoming chain links. * Elder Magic: Metum (エルダーマジック：懸念ー Erudāmajikku: kenen) With just the sound of hearing the spell cast, victims mentally chosen by Weld are mindlessly controlled by Weld as they obey every command that he gives. This does not work however on the strong willed such as other guild masters and above, though can still control S-Class mages due to their non fulfillment of power. When the victim is taken over, their arsenal of magic capabilities is open to Weld as both minds are linked to eachother and Weld can see what this wizard can utelise in battle, and when using these abilities controlled victims become five times more powerful when under Weld's control. Shade (幽兵 ,シェード, Shēdo) is a type of Caster Magic involving the creation of phantom soldiers that follow the will of Weld to every single command. Weld can manipulate ghostly figures, which can be used for a variety of purposes, including: shaping large masses of ghosts into powerful ethereal tornadoes and pillars, immobilizing opponents, and shooting various kinds of blasts and beams. The user can create these ghost soldiers at will, even from far distances. The Shades' initial strength is similar to that of a foot-soldier, but the user can remotely increase their strength to the point that they become super-soldiers; until they are destroyed, the Shades show no sign of fatigue or exhaustion. * Shade Troopers: Footsoldiers '''Weld creates human like phantoms out of nothing to follow his commands down to the last detail. These troops are created by an unknown source and can be formed from near and far distances, and can be casted as many times for as many troopers that Weld wants. These troopers can wield a variety of weapons from axes, to swords and to bow and arrows and cannot be exhausted from losing energy, meaning they can go on forever until their caster's will has been completed. These footsoldiers are vastly strong and and are capable of hand to hand combat making them a popular choice to over power strong wizards. As darkness patricles are pulled from the air and stick around each other they start to form a sentient being that obeys Weld's commands. * '''Shade Troopers: Supersoldiers '''Super soldiers are not casted but are greatly empowered Footsoldiers, who have been powered with more magical energy to turn into a Supersoldier. To be basic the Supersoldier can do everything that the footsoldiers can do but substantially stronger than their original counterparts, with enhanced speed and strength they are the elite of Weld's Shade arsenal. Supersoldiers can also do more capabilities that their Footsoldier cousins cannot such as the ability to fly, to become etheral and to be able to posses some magical powers. Supersoldiers can be created from footsoldiers after Weld has focused enough energy into the one being, giving them a slightly brighter shade of purple. '''Darkness-Make is a Caster Magic and a subspecies of Darkness Magic of the Molding Magicbrand. Uepon is a very powerful wizard that utilises this power during combat, as Darkness-Make is one of his primary magics to use. With his ancient and advanced knowledge of magic power and techniques Weld was able to master this magic tpe very quickly compared to other beginners and has been feared mostly for his use of Darkness-Make magic. Trivia * Weld Halla pictures are Isaac from Magi. Category:Datwikiguy Category:Spirits Category:Shade Magic User Category:Darkness Magic User Category:Guild Master